


Stuck with You

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Stuck with You

Evan and Connor were on their 8th week of quarantine. At first, it had been fun. Just the two of them, doing whatever they wanted all day. After awhile though, the two got restless of each other and began to nitpick. Connor didn’t wash his dishes enough. Evan was crowding Connor. The whole nine yards.

Evan had woken up at 8 that morning, like he always did. He stretched and noticed Connor was not in bed with him. He felt a sense of relief. Connor had been sleeping in to outrageous hours, had he finally gotten up early?

Evan got out of bed and headed downstairs, where he found Connor in the living room. He was stationed in front of the tv, playing some video game Evan had never heard of. Surrounding him was empty bags of Doritos and energy drinks.

“What the hell?” Evan asked, standing in the doorway.

“What?” Connor asked, already annoyed from the tone of Evan’s voice.

“Did you even sleep last night?” Evan asked, exasperated.

“No, so what?” Connor paused his game, looking at Evan.

“Connor, we’re on completely different schedules! We’re in this house together 24 hours a day and I never see you!” Evan threw his arms up. “When I get up you’re just going to bed!”

“So what? I can stay up as long as I like.” Connor rolled his eyes and turned back to his video game. Evan, flustered and upset, turned on his heel and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was furious.

Connor went to bed shortly after and Evan had the living room to himself. He was still upset though, he couldn’t remember the last time he and Connor had snuggled on the couch and watched their favorite tv show. Nowadays it seemed all Connor was interested was his online friends and video games.

The next day Evan got up at 8 again to find once again Connor was not in bed next to him. He laid there for a minute, staring at the ceiling and wondering how his relationship had come to this. It was the quarantine’s fault really, their regular schedules were messed up. Still Evan’s mind wandered to Connor’s online friends. Had he found someone else?

Evan felt his stomach twist. What if Connor had found someone else and was waiting until quarantine was over to break things off? 

Feeling depressed, Evan pulled himself out of bed and made his way downstairs. He prepared himself to find his distant boyfriend playing video games again. However, when he reached the living room it was empty. Evan looked around, confused, and then headed into the kitchen.

There he found an entire breakfast made up. Pancakes with fresh syrup, waffles with powdered sugar, dozens of cut up fruits, and, of course, his morning coffee. Connor stood in the kitchen, looking proud of himself.

“Good morning.” Connor grinned.

Evan was speechless, “W-what is all of this?” He asked.

“Well, I thought about what you said, and you’re right.” Connor said, walking over to Evan. “We’ve hardly spent any time together the past few weeks. We’ll never get this much time off work ever again, so I want to spend it with you.”

Evan leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Connor’s lips. He felt Connor smile into the kiss.

“I love you.” Evan whispered.

“I love you too, Ev.”


End file.
